


But Chains And Whips Excite Me

by WhatEvenAmI



Series: No-Shame November [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Diapers, Dom/sub, Gentle Domming, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Teasing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenAmI/pseuds/WhatEvenAmI
Summary: Steve's always been the gentlest of doms with his needy, recovering Bucky.Sam gets it in his head to try and go just a little harder on him.





	But Chains And Whips Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).



> This interlude is set early on in this series, when Sam has just recently joined the relationship.

Bucky's gained enough trust in Sam to rest right up against him like he does on Steve, and his weight is so warm and sweet.

Sam may have experimented with a little BDSM in the past, but he's never had the experience of having a sub quite this needy. Bucky craves orders and thrives on constant reassurance that he's being good, whether he's sucking his dom's cock or just washing the dishes after dinner. It's everything. From a psychological standpoint, it had had Sam a little concerned at first, until he realized how much more independent Bucky had grown under the confidence of following basic self-care orders.

And his neediness is honestly pretty cute.

Right now he's all cuddled up against him with his face buried in Sam's neck, taking comfort from him, and Sam marvels at how well Bucky and Steve have come to trust and accept his presence in their lives like this. He tucks Bucky's blanket in closer and Bucky smiles shyly up at him.

"You feel taken care of, sweetheart? Need anything?"

Bucky leans back down against his shoulder. "I'm good. You take good care of me."

"The best," Sam says, "Me and Steve, we're the best, is that right?"

Bucky nuzzles happily on Sam's shoulder. "Yep," he says contentedly, and Sam wraps his arm around him and gives him a squeeze.

"Speaking of taking good care of you," Steve's voice comes from the doorway. He's holding a glass of water. Bucky blushes deeply and hides his face in Sam completely, and that's the cutest thing of all.

It's been making Sam think, actually. It's nice to take control so that he can lose it, and protect and soothe him afterwards, shield him from the cruelty of the people who hurt him for losing control before. Comforting and pampering and catering to his every need; he does love that complete look of trust Bucky gives him when he's in subspace, especially after he's wet himself, desperate and needy and silently begging him to make it okay again. Sam loves being one of the people Bucky entrusts with his most private, vulnerable self. It's just, well.

Sam has had a bit of experience with the  _SM_ part of  _BDSM._ He's not into whips and gags so much, though bondage and spankings can be...titillating. But that's not what Bucky's in this for, and Sam has something different in mind for what he'd like to try with him. It's just that he gets so cute when he's embarrassed, helpless, and Sam is incredibly tempted to exploit that.

But he doesn't know if Bucky's ready. He might take it for more cruelty or disgust. So for now, he holds himself to one of his usual remarks about how cute Bucky looks when he's gasping and writhing, bursting to go—eliciting, as always, a deep blush and a tightened grasp on his hand. He squeezes back, ready to hold Bucky for as long as he needs. He's hot as hell like this, frantic and needy, and when he finally lets go Steve kisses him first while Sam cups his padded groin to feel the warmth, and then they switch places, Steve gasping aloud when he feels Bucky's diaper like the pervert he is. They tell him he's so good, and they've got him, and they're going to take such good care of him, just like always. The gentlest touch, the most tender care.

Just as an experiment, though, as he scoots over to lay down on the couch to be changed, Sam reaches over and gives his padded ass a light smack. Not hard enough to hurt, especially not with the diaper on, just enough to be cute and playful. "You don't even know how sweet you are," he says, in his lowest, most authoritative, I-could-eat-you-up voice.

Steve gives him a glance of concern—his own domination involves only coddling and doting, changing and blanketing and waiting on, at least as of yet. But Sam has a feeling...

And sure enough, in spite of Bucky's deep blush, he doesn't look truly unhappy. His breath catches, and he asks "Sweet?" all shy and needy like he gets, burying his face in Sam's side.

"The sweetest," Sam promises, returning Steve's glance with a grin before ducking to lift Bucky's shirt and kiss all the way down his belly, making him squirm. He kisses down to the waistline of his diaper, then says, "Now lay down, sweet thing, so we can take good care of you."

Blush deepened but smiling slightly at the teasing, Bucky does, and he's rock-hard under his diaper, even before they get their hands on him.

Sam follows Steve's example after that, stroking him off gently and holding his hand and then cleaning him all over. Then they order him to get them off at the same time and he looks delighted at the opportunity to prove himself, like he's been taken to the candy shop and given _all_ he wants to eat. He _is_ sweet, so sweet and perfect and wonderful, and all at their disposal, to do whatever they want him to.

Sam doesn't intend to demand too much from him. Just a little more of that hot squirming and that adorable blush, the half-drugged look of utmost neediness in his eyes when he's following Sam's orders and holding his hand. 

*

 "I'm telling you, Steve," Sam says that night, "He's gotten a lot stronger. Maybe he couldn't have taken it before, but he could hold up to it now. He knows we've got him."

They're lying in bed, Bucky fast asleep between him, worn out from the night's activities. From double handjobs they'd progressed to a number of experiments to see how many times the super-soldier serum allowed Steve and Bucky to come in a row, and now they've got Bucky tucked in between them, crashed out into a deep sleep with his dolphin clutched tightly to him. Steve's hand is resting in his hair; it seems to comfort Steve as much as Bucky to stroke it, play with it, lay his hand soothingly on Bucky's head like he can keep out all the nightmares. 

"It does sound...interesting. To try it," Steve admits.

"By which you mean hot," Sam teases.

"Yes, fine. It sounds hot, but Sam, what if we push him too far? He's doing so well. I couldn't stand to see us erase any of the progress he's made." Steve looks so pained. Sam throws his arm over Bucky and Steve both, squeezing both of them closer, the dolphin getting squished in the embrace.

"We've got him. We'll watch him. I think he'd like it a lot more than he realizes. And if he doesn't? If he can't take it? Then we'll take care of him. We'll watch him and see how he's doing."

"It just could be a lot, for him, at once, you know?" Steve reaches back for Sam, so that Bucky and his dolphin are sandwiched tightly between them. 

"Well," Sam says, "I'e been thinking. We wouldn't have to spring it on him with no warning. And we wouldn't have to start with sex."

Steve looks thoughtful. And highly interested in spite of himself, because in his heart of hearts he's a caring, tender pervert who's always looking for new ways to lovingly torment his sub.

"All right," he says, "What did you have in mind?"

*

 The next morning, when Bucky wakes up, Sam takes the lead by reaching under the blankets to cup at his groin. As usual, his diaper is squishy and wet. His cheeks are pink, but he allows Sam to check him thoroughly. "You need a change, don't you, honey?"

Bucky nods into his dolphin, face hidden now.

"Aww, baby." Sam reaches up to cup what little of his cheek he can see. "It's okay. You're a lucky boy, got your two big doms to love you and take care of you when you just can't hold it. It's okay."

Bucky actually squeaks at that, and Sam smirks. He rubs Bucky's belly and slowly pulls back the covers, sliding his pajama pants down his hips. They're the ridiculous moose ones he got as a reward last month, fuzzy and soft. Underneath, his diaper is soggy and swollen, like it usually is in the mornings. Steve's told him Bucky used to have some pretty rough nights before he started wearing diapers. Sam doesn't doubt it.

Gently, almost teasingly slowly, he tears open the sides of the diaper. Steve's already behind him with a fresh, dry one; they've learned to dom as a team, and right now Steve's the one following Sam's lead.

Bucky's half-hard in his diaper, but Sam's not sure if it's from the teasing or just what's left of some morning wood. Either way, he accepts a handful of wipes from Steve and sets about slowly, gently cleaning Bucky up. He gently rubs Bucky's stomach. "That's right. We're always here to get you cleaned up. Such a good boy, letting us take care of you. Hey now, don't be embarrassed. We love taking care of you. Even when you pee in your pull-up." 

Bucky glares out from his dolphin, but his dick twitches. Sam smirks at Steve, indicating the giveaway, before sliding a new diaper up onto his hips. He gives Bucky a little squeeze on the ass before accepting a pair of jeans from Steve to hand to him. 

"Hey, baby?" Sam asks when Bucky's gotten dressed.

"Yeah?" He's still a little flushed, apprehensive. Trusting Steve still comes a little more naturally to him, and Sam's been taking the lead a lot lately. 

"Do you like it when I tease you a little?"

Bucky flushes and ducks his head, hair covering his face. Sam can practically smell Steve's overprotective concern radiating out from behind him.

"It can be a lot, hmm?"

Bucky nods, still keeping his hair over his face. Sam takes his hand and gives it a little squeeze.

"You know that I still love you when I tease you? I'm just having a little fun, I still think you're the best little sub in the whole damn world?"

Bucky ducks his head still more, but Sam catches his shy smile. Finally he nods back, squeezing on Sam's hand.

"And you know you can safeword if it gets to be too much?"

Another nod. Sam reaches over and brushes Bucky's hair out of his face, cupping his cheek and forcing him to meet his gaze.

"So," he says, "I'm gonna need you to give me an answer. Do you like it when I tease you?"

Bucky squirms a little. "Yes," he mumbles, leaning into Sam's touch.

"Yes, what?" Sam presses.

"Yes, I like it." Bucky blushes furiously.

"Okay then," Sam says, giving his cheek a gentle little pinch, "Taking that into consideration, me and Steve have a little treat in store for you later on." He reaches over with his free arm, gestures Steve closer so they're both huddled around Bucky, reaching for his hands.

He grabs onto their hands and holds tight, overflowing with excitement and apprehension both. "You're both—you're a couple of perverts and sadists!"

"You got that partly right," Sam says, stroking Bucky's soft, lovely hair. "He's the pervert, I'm the sadist. And you—" He leans over and drops a loud, juicy kiss onto Bucky's temple. "You're all ours to play with. How do you like that?"

Judging from Bucky's squirm and wide eyes and shy little smile, he likes it just fine.


End file.
